A Different Life
by Phoenixgrl15
Summary: Max meets Sam and Dean while running away from Manticore.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not own Dark Angel or ****Supernatural this is only for fun!**

**

* * *

**_2009 (Max prov) _

Run, must keep running, can't stop. Ignore the cold, it doesn't matter, must keep running! Those were the only thoughts in my mind as I ran through the snow, I heard yelling in the distance and the sounds of guns going off, and I couldn't help the tears that threatened to spill over.

"_Tears are for the weak, are you weak 452?" The drill sergeant yelled in my face after I had broken my leg while running the obstacle course. When I couldn't answer him soon enough he back handed me and sent me to solitary for week to teach me how to be strong. _

I was only three at the time but from then on I never let tears fall from my eyes, and I wasn't about to start now, emotions will only slow me down and I couldn't afford to be anything but my best, not now not when there was so much to lose. But even as I thought this I heard one of my brothers' scream in pain and I stumbled over my own feet as I fell. Ash, I thought, that was Ash. I couldn't stop the one tear that fell as I stood back up and kept running. Must be strong, I am a soldier, I must stay strong, I must keep running, don't think just run! Focused on the mission, escape enemy territory, don't think about anything else! Then I saw it, the gate, it was only a few yards away! I can make it if I blur, but I was weak from my shakes and I was so cold, I didn't know if I had the strength to blur over the fence. As I heard the shooting getting closer I knew I had to try, Zack had told me to run and escape and I had to follow an order given to me from my CO. So that's what I did, I blurred as fast as I could to the fence then jumped over it with the grace of the feline DNA in my blood. When I made it to the other side I let out a tiny breath I was holding since Eva was shot. I knew I wasn't safe yet, far from it, but I was one step closer to freedom.

I ran all the way to an old road that didn't seem to be used often before I slowed down to come up with a new objective. The first thing I had to do was survive, but for the first time I was alone. I didn't have my unit to comfort me when I had nightmares or to hide the shakes from those who might use it against me, I was alone. Jack, Eva, Ash, they were gone now, and I would never see them again, they were gone and I didn't even know if any of the others got out.

As I walked in the shadows the cold started to get to me, when I was running I had other things to focused on so it didn't register to me, but now I had room in my head to notice the cold and the cold rough ground I was walking on. Manticore would have sent out the helicopters by now so I had to find cover, the only thing was that I don't have founds for supplies, or even the means to leave the state. I tried to think like Zack would, but I couldn't come up with a suitable plan of action.

An hour latter I was still walking; where I was walking to I didn't know. Then a light appeared from behind me illuminating the whole road, including myself. They have found me, there was nowhere to hide, I was going to be sent down to the bad place with the nomlies! I heard a vehicle pull to a stop not far from me the light of the head lights blinding me, I took a fighting stance prepared to go down fighting, they would not take me in alive! When two shadows stepped out of the vehicle my heart started to beat franticly, so I tried to calm down the best I could, I couldn't show fear to the enemy.

"Hello?" The taller of the two spoke to me softly. As my eyes adjusted to the light I saw that the two men were not Manticore, but that didn't mean they could be trusted. "Hello, can you speak?" The same man questioned me and I answer in habit.

"Yes Sir!" The both of them looked shock that I answered the way I did, and I didn't understand why, didn't want me to answer?

"Do you have family we could call for you or we can call the police if you want." The shorter of the two said gently as if he were afraid to scare me.

"NO!" I yelled in a panic. They shared a glance and when they looked back at I saw something I didn't understand in their eyes, it wasn't anger that I had yelled at them no, the look was almost sad. The tall one took a step towards me and I took one back keeping distance between us, when he saw that I didn't want them near me he stopped trying.

"Did you run away?" He asked in the same soft voice. I didn't answer.

"Sam, I don't think she is going to talk to us." The shorter one addressed his companion.

"She did before, Dean." The tall one, Sam, responded.

Dean sighed before addressing me again, "Do you want a ride somewhere?" He asked. If I went with them then I could leave enemy territory, I thought, but could I trust them? "We won't hurt you, I promise." I didn't know what to do, my mind was yelling at to run, to not trust them, but my instincts were telling me that I could. Overhead I heard a helicopter nearing our location. The two looked towards it noticing it was a search party, then they looked back at me. "Hate to rush you, but I don't think you have the time to think this over." Dean said with a raised eyebrow.

I looked up seeing the helicopter coming closer before I nodded my head at the two and entered their vehicle. Once they got in, the shortest one in the drivers place, they drove at a faster pace than I thought was possible.

"My name is Sam, and this is my brother Dean, whats yours?" Sam said looking at me with the same look in his eyes as last time.

"My name is Max."

* * *

**Happy New Years everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean prov

"Is she asleep?" Sam asked me with half his hair sticking up from sleeping on the window.

If the situation wasn't so serious I would have take a picture and post it on that boobtube kids are going on now an days, but as it were I had a kid in my back seat with a buzz cut, dressed in barely anything, and soaking wet. Looking in the rearview mirror I saw Max still asleep with my jacket covering her still shivering from the cold, I turned the heat up hoping that would help.

"Yeah." I whispered so that I wouldn't wake her she looked like she needed the sleep.

"What do you think happened back there? I mean she looks like she was running away from someone, but who has their own helicopter to go out as a look out?" Sam asked while looking back at the small girl. I could practically see him becoming attached to the girl as he talked, normally I would tell him to stop being such a girl, but I was starting to feel a little sorry for the girl as well, not that I was going to tell anybody that.

"I don't know, but you hear the way she was talking back there like a soldier, or how she jumped in the car as soon as she saw the helicopter." I said, "Whoever she is running from want her back big time."

"So the questions are who is she running from, and why do they want her back." Said more to himself then to me.

"Yeah well those questions can only be answered by her, and I don't think she will be willing to talk to us until she trusts us." I sighed looking in the rearview mirror again. "We should check into a motel room soon so we can get her out of the cold, we don't want to have to take her to a hospital for getting sick."

"Yeah, good idea." He sighed turning to sit down right again. We were silent for the next few miles until we stopped for gas, Sam woke Max up to see if she wanted anything but she sat up before he could touch her. I had a feeling she has been awake the whole time, the sneaky little bugger.

"Hey, it's okay," Sam said in his 'girl voice' as I called it. "We just wanted to know if you wanted anything to eat." If the look on her face was anything to go by she didn't understand a word that came out of his mouth, which was odd because it was simple question.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Max asked shocking both of us. What kid asked to talk before saying anything, I didn't like where this was going, there was something wrong with this whole deal.

Since Sam seemed too shocked to answer the girl I did, "Granted." It was strange to say that to a little girl who couldn't be older than nine years old, but if it got her talk then I guess I would have to swallow my discomfort until we got her to stop talking like that.

"It is not breakfast time yet, sir." Okay this was getting stranger by the minute, where ever this kid came from they needed get their asses some parenting books because damn. Who made their kids into soldiers, I mean dad may have made us call him sir, but he still treated us like kids.

"Max, breakfast has been moved forward, do you want anything?" I asked gently feeling sorry for this little girl.

"Whatever is available is fine, sir." She answered sitting rod straight, I sighed before moving to the gas station. Hopefully Sam will get her to stop calling us sir because it was making me feel awkward, and that's not an easy thing to do. When I got back to the car Max was still sitting rod straight, eyes forward, and not even blinking.

"Okay so I got you a blueberry muffin and some orange juice that okay?" I asked as I got in the car.

"Yes, sir." So no luck on the sir thing, great, I handed her, her food before handing Sam his, then I started to eat my own food. Thirty minutes later we were back on the road for another long awkward day full of driving and silence. When I was looking in the rearview mirror to check on Max, who was looking outside the window with a look of wonder on her face, I notice a barcode tattoo on the back of her neck. I gripped the steering wheel tightly while grinding my teeth together, who dose that to a kid? Barcode them as if they weren't human, whoever these people that Max is running from are they better wish I don't get my hands on them. I nudged Sam until he glared at me and nodded my head in Max's direction so he could take a look at the barcode. I heard him take a breath when he saw it and knew he was thinking around the lines I was.

"Max?" Sam asked attentively. Max looked at us with what I could only call apprehension, like she was expecting the worst, but was till ready for it.

"Sir?" Her voice was firm, but I could still hear the smallest hint of hesitation.

"Where did you get that tattoo?" I asked trying to copy my father's 'no nonsense' voice that always got Sam and I to tell him anything.

"My barcode?" She asked confused as if we should already know the answer.

"Yes Max, your barcode." Sam said softly.

"I have always had it sir." She answered slowly not knowing if she was giving us the answer we wanted. "It identifies me sir."

"Identifies you how?" Sam asked.

"My number 452, or my full number 332960073452." I saw Sam clench his fist from the corner of my eye, I knew right then that he would do anything in his power to keep Max safe from the people who were after her, and I knew I would too.

"Max, I need you to tell us where you escaped from." I said as gently as I could knowing Sam needed a moment to calm down. Max didn't say anything she just looked back out the window with a frown on her face. I sighed before taking the next exit so we could check into a motel. When I pulled into the closest motel I could find I turned back to look at Max who was still looking out the window, "Stay down until we come back, we don't want anybody to see you alright." I said turning to look around, checking if anybody was around.

"Yes sir." Max said before sitting down on the floor of the car. Sam and I got out of the car and hurried to check in for the night.

"Go open the door to the room and leave it open until Max comes in." I told Sam when we were outside again. I walked over to the car and tapped the window twice to get her attention, when she looked up I mouthed the room number and told her to run she nodded her head once to show she understood. When I opened the door she ran faster than I thought was possible for any kid, I raised an eyebrow looking towards the closing room door before shaking my head. I grabbed our duffel bags and headed inside, when I got there I saw Sam sitting on the bed closest to the door and Max standing at the other end of the room look unsure of what to do. I put the bags down and crossed my arms looking at Max until she straighten into a soldier stance, not what I was going for, but I would take what I was given.

"So Max, I think it's time we had a little chat."

* * *

**Thank you for all the great reviews! Keep them coming Please and Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Before**_

_"So Max, I think it's time we had a little chat."_

_**Now**_

(Max Prov)

"About what sir?" I asked nervously standing to attention. My instincts and training battling with each other yet again, my training telling me that they were asking to many questions for me to keep my cover and must be terminated before they compromised me, but my instincts were telling me that they could be trusted. I didn't know what to do, I wanted Zack or Ben here to help me understand what was going on, to tell me what to do because I felt so lost. _But they're not here, _a voice said in my head, _so you have to decide follow Manticore_ _training_ _or start making your own decisions_.

"Max we want to help keep you away from whoever your running away from," Sam said looking at me with a half hopeful half sad look, it seemed like he was trying a new tactic of retracting information that I have never seen before. I have to remember to ask him to teach it to me.

"But we need to know everything in order to do that." Dean finished his brother's thought. Now wasn't the time to think about information retrieval, I had to choose what direction I wanted to follow now, Manticore or my own way.

_**Flashback**_

"_We have to run now, we cannot allow Manticore to keep killing us off one by one," Zack said when Brin shared her uncertainty about running, "We have to start running our own life's now, away from Manticore." Zack was speaking so much passion_ _that we all had to listen, he was our CO he would never do anything to lead his unit, his family, into danger. Slowly we all raised our fists ready to face a new world. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"What do you want to know exactly, Sir?" I asked my face showing nothing of what I was feeling, not the uncertainty or the pain of losing my family, nothing, just the blank mask I was shown to use for when I need to hide my feelings.

For a minute they looked shocked that I would answer their questions willing, but Dean recovered faster than Sam and hurried to ask something as if he were afraid that I would change my mind and shut them out.

"Okay, who did you run away from?"

"I ran from Manticore, Sir." I answered my tone sounding strong trying not to show how much effort it was taking from me to stay calm.

"And what is Manticore?" Sam asked me gently.

"It's a government run facility that sole purpose is to create genetically-enhanced super children and to train them, Sir." I answered in my best soldier voice so I wouldn't be punished if I answered in a way they disapproved.

"Train them for what?" Sam asks yet again, it seemed like Dean had gone mute and he had a hard steely look in his eyes.

"To be the perfect soldier, the perfect killer." I said my voice going hard for a moment remembering that day in the woods, the day of my first kill, but not my last.

"How do they 'create' the children?" Dean asked in a forced calm voice. He was anything but calm, his pulse was racing and his pupils were dilated, Dean was angry.

""I'm not sure," I said a little uncertainly, "all I know is that they mix several DNA strands together, and not all of them were human." The look on their faces could have been comical, if I wasn't so nervous that they would send me away.

"What DNA strands do you have?" Sam asked me curiously, his face lighting up in the prospect of knowing something new only to fall when I shrugged,

"All I know is that I have feline and human DNA, it's possible that I have more but what those could be, I don't know."

"What about the barcode on the back of your neck, do all of you have it?" Dean asked his voice sounding close off, like mine did when I hid behind my Manticore mask, maybe he had training as a soldier but if he did wouldn't Sam have some training as well? Sam didn't seem to have the aura of one, but then again they probably didn't think I would be one at first sight.

"Yes, it is part of our DNA make-up, it cannot be removed." I answered with a small flinch that I hoped they didn't see I had no such luck.

"How do you know that?" Dean's voice was cold so that even Sam turned to look at him in surprise before turning back to look at me with a look that was almost identical to his brothers only his was soften by that thing I still couldn't name.

"I…I" I couldn't speak, that look in his eye was familiar to me, it was the same look that **Colonel** Lydecker or one of the drill sergeants had when one or all of us were going to be punished. Dean must have sensed my hesitation because he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and clenched his fists and when he opened them again his eyes were softer, but still held some of the hardness inside of them. He walked up to where I was standing and bent down so he could look in my eyes.

"Max I would never hurt you," He said in a soft and quiet voice so only I could hear, "when you are with me and with Sam you are safe, we won't let anything or anybody hurt you, do you understand." He wasn't lying, his pulse was normal as was everything else, he was telling the truth, I was safe with them.

"Yes, I understand Sir." I muttered in the same soft voice he was using.

He smiled at me showing me his dimples and there was something familiar in his smile I just couldn't place it, "Good now let's try this again shall we. How do you know the barcode can't be removed?"

"Colonel Lydecker selected a few of us from my unit to partake in a special training session, he said he would oversee it personally." I sighed remembering just how harsh the training session really was, "But before we could start he ran several tests to evaluate our genetics and skill levels. One of the tests was to see if our barcode could be removed in case it became a treat to the mission." I was shaking and had to take a deep breath before I could go on, "they tried to laser it off but it came back, they tried everything they could think of… even burning the skin." The revolted look in their eyes was plain to see, as was the anger. "They finally figured out that it could only be removed if they cut out the entire skin and make it so the skin would not grow back." Thankfully they didn't ask how they found out.

"There are others like you correct." Sam said more than asked.

"Yes, many more."

"Just how many?" This was a question asked by the other brother, it made me dizzy when they did this, finish each other's thoughts.

"I am an X5, my unit and I were the first to successfully reach their requirements, there where twenty of us at first," I don't know why but they didn't ask what I meant by that or about my family, I was thankful because I couldn't talk about them, not yet. "As for the others before us they are all nomlies," They looked confused and I didn't understand why, didn't they have a bad place too?

"Don't you mean Anomalies?" Sam asked me slowly as if I didn't know what I said.

"No," I said with narrowed eyes and glaring at Sam which made Dean chuckle, "Nomlies are in the bad place, and if I get caught that's where they will send me." That made the chuckling stop right away.

"The bad place?" Dean asked and I wished I hadn't mentioned it I really didn't want to think about it at the moment. Or at all really.

"It's where all the bad soldiers are sent." I answered looking down for the first time. Please don't ask, I thought to myself, please don't ask!

"Max I don't think you will ever be sent to the bad place," Dean said lifting my chin while grinning at me, "do you want to know why?"

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because me and geek boy over there," He said gesturing at Sam who was also grinning at me, "we will never let you get caught by Manticore, never." And I believed him they would keep me safe; all I had to do was trust them.

And that was turning out to be an easy thing to do.

* * *

**Thank you for all the Reviews they mean a lot and keep me writing :D And im sorry for the long wait alot of stuff been happening and i haven't had the time to write as much as i wanted. Also i cant Promise the next update will be up soon but i will try my best not to make it to late. Untill next time kee reading and keep reviewing! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Before **_

_"The bad place?" Dean asked and I wished I hadn't mentioned it I really didn't want to think about it at the moment. Or at all really._

_"It's where all the bad soldiers are sent." I answered looking down for the first time. Please don't ask, I thought to myself, please don't ask!_

_"Max I don't think you will ever be sent to the bad place," Dean said lifting my chin while grinning at me, "do you want to know why?"_

_"Why?" I asked curiously._

_"Because me and geek boy over there," He said gesturing at Sam who was also grinning at me, "we will never let you get caught by Manticore, never." And I believed him they would keep me safe; all I had to do was trust them._

_And that was turning out to be an easy thing to do._

_**Now**_

Dean prov

Okay so I have a genetically made nine year old who could kill me with her eyes closed, no problem, said girl has an army of trained psychos who think it's fun to burn kids skin off after her, I can deal with that. Now all I had to do is think of a way to keep her hidden while still doing our job. Yeah it's going to be cake.

"Ok, Max can you tell us about the escape, why did you do it?" Sam asked and I had to admit it was a good question.

"They started to take us away one by one. Some of us died during training, other were taken because they didn't follow orders. And then they are some who are defective, they get the shakes like jack…like me." By the end her voice lost her strong tone and sounded and looked like a scared little girl, and my heart clenched for her.

"So that's why you did it, because they were killing you guys off?" I asked, it made sense if you thought about it, they may have been made to kill but they were also made to survive after all.

"Not exactly," Max said looking confused for a second, "they took Jack away when his shakes got too bad, and that night I left my bunk to see if he was alright, and I saw… I saw jack on a table being… cut open." Sam was clenching his fists trying to keep his face calm, but I didn't have his sense of control. I started to curse and pace angrily for a few minutes but stopped when Max flinched when I came to close to her. Her face was impassive and I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been so close but it made me take a step back I couldn't help but wonder what she had been through since she was born, Sam and I had been trained to hunt since we were kids, but I got four years of being a normal kid and dad wouldn't let Sam train until he was seven almost eight, max was a little girl who spent her entire life fighting to stay alive. I felt proud of her.

"Not long after, I started to get the shakes as well," max went on, "the other tried to hide it from the guards, and Ben said the Blue Lady would protect me, but in the end they got so bad that I fell during morning inspection." Okay everything made sense to me but that Blue Lady part and from Sam's face he agreed with me. It didn't matter I would ask her about it later. "Zack and Eva saved me from them, but everything went wrong when the Colonel shot Eva, Zack decided then it was time to go."

"Smart kid." I muttered under my breath.

"Do you know how many got away?" Sam asked at the same time, but from the blank look on Ma's face I could tell this was a sore topic.

"What about the others, those who are still in Manticore, what happens to them?" I asked instead.

"…I don't know," Max whispered for the first time looking down and away from us. "I didn't think about it at the time, Zack gave me my orders and I followed them… I did what I suppose to do… I followed my orders like I was told…" She kept mumbling to herself with a confused look on her face I shot a look at Sam who was already kneeling in front of her.

"Max, you did nothing wrong, you did what you have always been told to do, follow orders, I don't think they can blame you for that." Sam told her gently.

"But they will be punished for what my unit and I did." She whispered.

"Max, you can't change what has already happen all you can do is move forward. One day when you are all grown up you can go back and help the others escape, you can show them that there is another way other then what Manticore has shown them," I told her, she needed something else to focuses on, this way she would have a goal, one that me and Sam would help her meet, "that can be your new mission Max, one I'm sure Zack would agree on with you."

"Help them escape?" She asked confused, "What if they want to escape, Sir?"

"Then you drag them out kicking and screaming." I smirked at her fully confident that after a few years with us she would do just that.

"Dean!" Sam scolded me as if I were five.

"What?"

"Don't tell her that, she should talk to them help them understand." Sam frowned at me.

"Yeah and if they don't want to understand then she should make them understand, even if they don't want to." I said with all the sass I could.

"Don't listen to him Max, he's just an idiot." Sam didn't get to say anything else because I slapped him over the head.

"And that Max is how you deal with people who annoy the hell out of you, got it." I smirked completely ignoring the glare my little brother was sending me. Then Max did something that made my heart leap with happiness, she laughed, a loud, happy, carefree sound, as she nodded her head agreeing with me. I decided then I would do everything in my power to keep her laughing and smiling, and nobody was going to stop me from giving this child at least some reason to laugh.

Then the door burst open.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, it's just a filler since it's taken me so long to update, the next one will be way longer. Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Before**_

"_Don't listen to him Max, he's just an idiot." Sam didn't get to say anything else because I slapped him over the head. _

"_And that Max is how you deal with people who annoy the hell out of you, got it." I smirked completely ignoring the glare my little brother was sending me. Then Max did something that made my heart leap with happiness, she laughed, a loud, happy, carefree sound, as she nodded her head agreeing with me. I decided then I would do everything in my power to keep her laughing and smiling, and nobody was going to stop me from giving this child at least some reason to laugh. _

_Then the door burst open._

_**Now**_

(Max prov)

When the door burst open Dean and Sam pulled out their guns and started shooting. Max on the other hand got in a fighting position waiting for a chance to attack should the intruder get passed Dean and Sam's defense but she noticed that the person at the door was just taking the bullets without even filching in fact he was laughing.

"Dean, Sam is that anyway to greet an old friend?" The man smirked, he was old and had gray hairs but his eyes were yellow. By just glancing at the man Max would say he wasn't much of a treat, but something in her was screaming 'danger'.

"No but that's how we greet the evil SOB who ruined our lives." Dean snarled at the man gun still raised. I didn't understand what was happening, who was this man why did the brothers react in such a way?

"Oh what langue, what would your mother say?" The old man chuckled, "Oh that's right." Dean growled getting ready to shoot again but Sam stopped him knowing it would do no good.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked his face hard; Max had never seen that look on anyone's face before. It was a look of pure hate, it made her feel uncomfortable, there was something in that look that made Max inch towards Dean and away from Sam. Seeing a bowie knife at the back of Deans pants Max reached over to grab it feeling better now that she had a weapon. But the move cost her, the man with yellow eyes seemed to notice her then, when he saw her hand grip the knife tighter he laughed, Max narrowed her eyes searching for a weak spot in her adversary.

"I see you made a new friend boys."

"Don't even look at her!" Dean growled again stepping to the side so he was in front of her, this confused Max greatly, that wasn't a smart tactual move. It would hinder her when she moved to strike.

"Don't worry she holds no interest to me, but I do have some friends who would… _love_ to meet her." The man smirked

"Why are you here?" Sam asked again his voice holding a touch of a growl.

"Well you see I have a job I need you to do for me." I couldn't see past Dean but both Dean and Sam tensed in front of me so I sensed that what was just said was not very well received.

"And why would we help you?" Sam asked confusion and anger lacing his voice. He shouldn't let his emotions show like that to his enemy, it would only hurt him in the long run.

"Because in this case helping me helps you."

"Are going to explain yourself or do you want us to guess what's going on in that evil mind of yours?" Dean said his voice steal like.

"Hmmm… let me tell you boys a story, a long time ago there was a demon that was said to be the right hand of Lucifer, Abraxas was his name. They ruled the world together, that is until Abraxas decided he wanted to be king. He thought that since he was a pure blooded demon he was more fit for the job, he gathered followers and started a war against Lucifer. It lasted one hundred years, but Abraxas lost the war in the end, Lucifer locked him and his army away for all eternity." The yellow eye man finished dramatically.

"Not what I would call bed time material." Dean said with obvious confusion.

"What exactly does this story have to do with whatever favor you want from us?" Sam asked stiffly.

"I don't know how, but Abraxas escaped his cage about a month ago." Max shifted slightly so she could see past Dean, the yellow eyed man wasn't smiling anymore and she could swear that she saw his form flicker and for a moment he looked like a decaying body.

"And this is our problem how?" Dean demanded.

"He is everyone's problem, you see he will interfere with the plans I have, and I'm sure he'll do it in a not so people friendly way if you know what I mean." The yellow eyed man rolled his eyes at the brother before leaning against the door frame.

"If he is such a big deal why don't you go after him?" Sam asked his hand tightening on his gun.

"Because he will kill me, he has already killed some of my best demons. We can't go near him since he can sense his own kind, but a couple of humans would be able to send him back where he belongs before he knows what hits him." He was smirking smugly again and Dean tensed up more in response.

"The last time he was out and about it was Lucifer who locked him up, what makes you think we will be able to stop him?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Simple, your family has an annoying habit of sending demons back from where they came from. Sam, Dean think about it, if you think I'm bad you haven't seen anything. Abraxas won't stop until he gets what he wants and he will destroy anything that gets in his way, supernatural or not, he won't care about exposing us to the world. Imagine all the lives that will be lost in the carnage." The yellow eyed man said this with a smirk, he didn't care about the carnage or exposure, he was manipulating the brother to do what he wanted. "Oh and by the way if you want to keep your new pet you should know that the ones who are hunting her are about three hours away from here." And then he was gone.

"Well that was unexpected." Sam muttered.

"Sam get the bags in the car. Now!" Dean yelled keeping his gun in hand. "Are you alright?" He asked Max kneeling down to check her over.

"Yes." Max said wondering why he was wasting time to check.

"Good, go get in the car, and keep yourself down don't let any part of yourself be seen." Max move to comply with his order, but when passing the door her nose picked up a sent that wasn't there before.

Sulfur. Her mind named the sent. Why would Sulfur be there when there wasn't any before.

"Get a move on Max!"

It was only two minutes until they were diving again at a paced that was more than likely not legal.

"Slow down." Max said from her kneeling position in the car.

"What, why?" Dean said turning around quickly before turning back to the road.

"If the Colonel is close he will search for any irregularity, such as speeding, cash pay, so on." Max heard Dean sighed deeply but slowed the car down.

"So what are we going to do?" Sam asked his voice still holding an edge

"What we were always going to do, go to Bobby's and find a way to keep Max away from the kid killing mad scientist." Dean answered his voice sarcastic but firm, Max was sure she heard the steering wheel creak.

"What about the-"

"It's not our problem." Dean said firmly.

"But-"

"No! It could be a trap. A way to get us all killed."

"It may not be a lie," Max interrupted, "It could be that what the man said was true. It would be a win, win situation for him. There are three ways the entire situation could go. One, the unknown adversary could kill you and the yellow eyed man loses an enemy. Two, you kill the unknown adversary and the yellow eyed man loses an enemy. And finally option three, you kill each other and the yellow eyed man loses all enemies."

"Ok, one we are not going to discuss this Sam, and two remind me to never let you watch crime shows Max." Dean said speeding up again when they hit the highway.

**Review! Oh and extra cookie to ZkKtTysoul for noticing the head slapping thing! **


End file.
